Campanella
by Min Kagamine
Summary: "It only just means that you went that far away. That's all, that's all." A Campanella fic. R & R!


**I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING 'CAUSE OF EXAMS. I AM SO SORRY. I HAVE INSPIRATION NAO.**

**Well, now that my little rant is over let's get on with the story. I love Gumi, so I decided to write about her. SO EFFING HA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Honestly, why the hell would I?**

* * *

Gumi glanced at the name on the headstone that was her best friend's.

_He's still out there. She knows he is._

She still stared at it, as if it would pierce through the cold, hard, pink granite.

"_Here lies Kamui Gakupo; may he rest in peace."_

Her skirt and her short, disheveled green hair fluttered in the breeze. Her blank matching eyes gazed longingly, like it would somehow bring him back from wherever the "gone" go. Yes, Gumi had a strict policy about using the word "dead". Even her friends were careful around her using the simple word.

"Gumi, you've been here for…two hours. Do you think it's time to go now?" A friend of hers, Miki, said.

Silly Miki. Does she even know the feeling of pain and loss? Has she ever lost the light of her life, the Sun to her Moon?

Has she ever had her heart split in two?

"No."

Miki sighed in exasperation. "Gumi, we have to go now. Kaito and Meiko are waiting for us."

"No," Gumi repeated, in the same monotonous tone.

"Gumi…" Miki groaned. "Gumi, I understand what you're going through, but please, will you come with me?"

"No."

"Gumi, I'm sorry, but I guess I'll have to come pick you up later, okay?"

Gumi fell silent.

"Okay, I take that as a yes," Miki said.

Miki sped off in God knows what direction, leaving Gumi alone. Throughout that entire conversation, she never averted her eyes from the granite tombstone.

_He's still out there._

That night, Gumi was in the countryside, staring at the night sky.

Gumi smiled a small smile. _This where we went before- _She instantly stopped herself.

Her smile vanished into thin air.

Jacob's ladders (1) swayed. Gumi switched her eyes to a different view.

She spotted a thin, blank piece of paper, apparently untouched by society.

Gumi quietly stumbled over and picked it up. She fiddled with the small sheet of pulverized bark

Before she had an excellent idea. Gumi's eyes were widened while she folded in several different

Nooks and crannies of the paper.

She folded it into a paper plane.

Content with her simple work of art, she flew it.

'_This just might reach him…'_

It landed just a few feet in front of her.

_Of course not._

* * *

**(Two years later)**

"Hey, have you seen Gumi?"

"No. I wonder where she is. I haven't seen her at school."

Gumi watched as her classmates were conversing, fatigued.

She was celebrating Easter, and she didn't plan going back to school anytime soon.

Right now, she was intent on watching her little baby chicks that hatched not only a week ago.

They were so cute. She loved them so much.

"_Cheep! Cheep!"_

They were chirping and hopping all over the place. It reminded her of a time when-

_(Flashback)_

"_Gakupo, c'mere! Look what I found!"_

"_What is it, Gumi?" Gakupo stopped. "Woah…"_

"_Yeah! Aren't they just so cute?"_

_There were four little chicks in the store window, each pecking at the newspaper-covered floor of the container. Gumi pressed her nose and hands against the glass._

"_I just want one soooo bad…" Gumi complained._

"_Hey…Gumi…I'll be right back," Gakupo said quickly. Gakupo entered the store._

_He came out with two small chicks in his hands._

"_Here ya go!"_

"_Gakupo, w-what did you-"_

"_Well, it is Easter. I thought I would just give you a small present," Gakupo shrugged._

"_Thank you so, so much…"_

_Gakupo and Gumi smiled._

_(End of flashback)_

Gumi was in tears right now.

Nonetheless, the small birds kept cheeping and pecking.

Two nights later, Gumi had what looked like the bottom half of a hot-air balloon. She was filling it with paper hearts; one by one, red by red.

She then began to tie her little chicks with red string to the box.

Then her little transportable work was done.

"_It's okay…you can be free now, chicks!"_

They were now flying, although they were dropping paper hearts along the way. They were flying over the broad horizon that was now Sunset.

_It only just means that, it only just means that, I guess you just went that far away. That's all. That's all._

She never saw those chicks ever again. She didn't get any paper hearts back, either.

_Click._

Gumi strapped on her seatbelt.

_Narumeriu's Spaceship._

She brought down her goggles.

_I put in all my emotions._

She started up the rocket.

_Now, I'll go meet you._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The rocket launched.

…

…

…She was now in space.

"Gumi…"

Gakupo's voice…no. No, it couldn't be-

"Gumi…"

Gumi turned around. There stood Gakupo. Gumi lifted up her goggles, broken down in tears.

Gakupo was gone.

"Gakupo…?"

There was just the door.

_La la la la…La la la la la la la…la la la la la la la la la la…_

* * *

**NUU! DON'T HURT MEEE! -shot-**

**Look. I'm sorry I killed Gakupo, okay? And…I kinda killed Gumi, too…BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT.**

**If you didn't get it, I'm sorry. You'd have to watch the Campanella PV to get the whole thing,**

**So…yeah. But here's the summary, because I'm nice.**

**Okay, Gumi's best friend died in an accident, right? Right. She convinced herself that she would reach him. So, she built more and more complex machines to "reach" him. She built a rocket, she hallucinates, and then she crashes and dies.**

**…Sad, isn't it?**

**But, I guess she goes to Heaven and meets him, so I guess it's a happy ending! YAYS!**

**I wrote this because a friend of mine is moving. He was kinda like an older brother to me, and he's**

**Moving. I'm sad…**

**Well, did you like it? Or, more preferably, LOVE IT? Click that mesmerizing button that says**

**"Review". I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**BYE~!**

**Note: Jacob's ladders are a type of flower.**


End file.
